


Three Dates and Then They Tell Me He's a Mass-Murderer

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: The Fine Art of Distraction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And his possessiveness is a bit out of hand, But Mycroft fixes it, Heartbreak, John Watson isn't always very nice, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, With cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really doesn't like the way Molly's looking at <i>his</i> boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dates and Then They Tell Me He's a Mass-Murderer

Molly is gazing at Sherlock, and it’s the same way she’s always gazed at him, but back in the days of always, Sherlock hadn’t had John’s initials carved into the smooth planes of his stomach. John feels those scars give him the right to be possessive.

Molly apparently feels his gaze burning its way through the back of her skull because she glances at him and blushes, dropping her eyes.

“Sorry,” she says. “Sorry. I was staring again. Sorry. But he’s just so…”

She makes an eloquent hand gesture and John’s natural fairness compels him to agree that yes, his is, even as he rages at her for daring to look at his boyfriend.

“You need to move on,” he tells her, not even bothering to pretend to himself that he’s concerned for her mental wellbeing. He’s sure he was never this possessive before Sherlock. The man is a terrible influence. “Find someone.”

“Yeah, well, I tried that,” she retorts, more sad than angry. “Look how well that turned out. Three dates and then they tell me he’s a mass murderer.”

John doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t. But suddenly the awfulness of Molly taste hits him and for some reason the fact that this sweet kind woman only ever falls for psychopaths just tickles him. Molly appears to be too confused to be offended, which is good.

Finally he gets his breath back long enough to apologise. “I’m sorry Molly, I really. That was horrible of me. It’s just that… well, you really do have the worst taste in men on anyone I’ve ever met, and I include myself.” (And really, he reflected, given who his lovers where, that was an achievement). “Well, alright, maybe Sherlock’s is a tad worse, but he’s certifiable.”

Molly bristles, as close to angry as he’s ever seen her. “I don’t see what’s so funny!”

“Molly, you fell for Jim Moriarty, the most evil man on the planet, and Sherlock, an incestuous psychopathic masochist who plans ways to kill his loved ones in his spare time. You’ve got to admit, that is pretty awful.”

“Incestuous…”

Interesting, John can’t help but feel, that that’s the word she goes for.

“Did you not see your birthday card? Signed from the three of us.” That had been very weird, like the first time you sign a thing as a couple, magnified by about a billion because a) there were three names there and b) the third name was Mycroft for heaven’s sake.

“I just assumed…” Molly trailed of, clearly unsure what she’d assumed.

“Mycroft is Sherlock’s big brother,” John tells her, trying not to enjoy warning her off his patch like this. “And our lover.”

Molly just stares at him for a long time and then bursts out crying and runs from the room.

John is staring after her, not sure whether to feel guilty or smug, when a warm body drapes itself over him and Sherlock says, low and husky in his ear, “I love it when you’re possessive.” John decided that, since he had clearly abandoned all his morals the moment he moved in with Sherlock, it was okay to feel a little bit smug.

 

Later, after some really excellent sex, he told Mycroft what had happened, and Mycroft made him write a letter of apology and had not-Anthea (whom Mycroft called Blackberry) deliver it, along with a large chocolate cake. Because, as Mycroft put it, “Just because we’re sleeping with an incestuous psychopathic masochist, doesn’t mean we’re monsters. And all heart-break is made more bearable by chocolate cake.” John suspected he spoke from long experience and didn’t ask. He kissed him though, because Mycroft looking sad was nearly as earth-shatteringly wrong as Mycroft looking confused.

Molly forgave him, and things went back to normal, except that she was very careful not to stare at Sherlock when John might see. John considered the whole episode to have been a success.


End file.
